


Resurrection Stone

by Hijja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijja/pseuds/Hijja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a way of attracting Snape's attention... (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GMTH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/gifts).



The goblet slips from his hand, wobbling on the rickety table. The potion burns Harry's mouth, the Resurrection Stone his pocket. Arms encircle him, a solidifying body pressing against his back.

Even dead, Snape's smell is heady. Harry's cock jumps despite the pain crawling through his insides. His fingers close around the plaited red braid found among his father's trinkets in Grimmauld Place. His chest fills; wrists elongate, bitten nails smooth. His groin tightens, trapping arousal in alien folds.

Snape turns him, strokes the fiery hair spilling around his shoulders. His lips brush the corner of Harry's mouth, slide down his too-soft throat.

"Lily," Snape whispers, oblivious to the tears stinging Harry's eyes.

  
 _~ fin ~_  
(first posted in January 2009)  



End file.
